


Les relations compliquées

by Ambrena



Series: Jeux d'amour et de hasard [5]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Aphrodite is a whore, Asexual Hestia, Asexuality Spectrum, Awkward Romance, Crack, Demisexual Athena, Demisexuality, F/F, Greek Mythology Modern AU, Lesbian Artemis, Psychologie de comptoir, relationship studies
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si l’espèce de crush d’Aphrodite sur Athéna devenait davantage romantique que physique ? Et si du coup, elle se renseignait sur les nouvelles nomenclatures en matière d’orientation sexuelle ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les relations compliquées

**Author's Note:**

> Idée née en parcourant le Tumblr [Classical Mean Girls](http://classicalmeangirls.tumblr.com/post/64106552639#notes). Ecrit pour Ladies Bingo, pour la case “Relationship Study”, ainsi que pendant l'Asexual Awareness Week: A character you see as grey-a or demisexual.

En sa longue vie d’Immortelle, il était rare qu’Aphrodite n’ait pas obtenu ce qu’elle convoitait. Même si sa proie avait des principes, un conjoint, de la morale (et ce n’était pas souvent les trois, d’ailleurs, ni même le dernier), il lui suffisait de se déshabiller pour faire tomber les dernières réticences. La vision de son corps dénudé affriolait n’importe qui, des insatiables satyres aux prudes demi-dieux ; des divinités réservées aux nymphes délurées. 

Pas Athéna.

La première fois qu’elle avait essayé de la séduire, c’était il y avait maintenant des siècles (millénaires ?) de cela. Elle s’était subrepticement introduite dans ses appartements et s’était dévêtue de manière suggestive, irrésistible… mais la déesse chaste l’avait repoussée sans hésitations. Sans le moindre frisson de désir contenu. Même le pouvoir de sa ceinture d’or envoûtée restait impuissant sur ses sens. 

Pour Aphrodite, c’était vraiment une énigme – le cas d’Hestia également, d’ailleurs. D’ordinaire, elle s’avérait toujours capable de comprendre pourquoi les gens n’étaient pas intéressés par la chose. Artémis, par exemple, se disait vierge mais tombait régulièrement amoureuse de ses compagnes, bien que la plupart de ce qui se passât en dessous de la ceinture la dégoûte. Rien d’étonnant : le premier spectacle de la petite déité, c’avait été l’accouchement si douloureux de sa mère. Même si depuis, les mortels avaient fortement progressé en matière de contraception (au grand plaisir de Zeus, dont la semence fertile n’avait souvent besoin que d’une seule occasion pour germer), la chasseresse demeurait traumatisée. 

Cela, au moins, la déesse de l’amour pouvait le comprendre. C’était probablement réducteur, mais au moins, elle disposait d’un mot pour qualifier ce comportement : saphisme. Agrémenté d’une pointe de misandrie, peut-être, parce qu’après tout, les mâles ne se comportaient pas tous comme son divin père. Quoi qu’il en soit, Artémis restait compréhensible, selon son échelle de valeurs personnelle. 

Athéna, par contre, semblait capable de galipettes, au moins avec d’autres filles (Pallas, ça en faisait déjà une) ; et n’était pas non plus insensible à cent pour cent au charme masculin. En était témoin l’attention prolongée qu’elle avait apportée à Ulysse, malgré ses farouches dénégations de simple amitié. Taratata ! Aphrodite connaissait bien cette chanson-là ; quand on regarde un type dormir, qu’on lui apparaît en rêve, et qu’une fois qu’on le rencontre pour de bon, on le complimente sur sa personnalité en lui caressant la joue, c’est qu’il y a anguille sous roche. Elle avait envoyé Hermès en éclaireur, mais cela n’avait rien donné, ni en extorsion de secrets, ni en tentative de séduction. Et pourtant… ça semblait parfois être dans ses cordes. Pourquoi et comment, en revanche, mystère d’Éleusis et boule de gomme. 

Hestia posait encore davantage de problèmes à la déesse surgie des flots. 

Rien du tout à l’horizon. Pas l’ombre d’un soupir d’une romance esquissée. Jamais. Pas que les soupirant manquassent : Poséidon et Apollon auraient bien aimé en faire leur épouse, sans parler de Zeus qui l’avait (évidemment) envisagée comme coup d’un soir. La si parfaite sœur aîné avait même juré par le Styx de rester chaste ! Athéna aussi, remarque… Elle, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment on pouvait prendre une décision pareille. 

Bref, ces deux-là résistaient à ses théories habituelles. 

Pour la déité du foyer, apparemment, le désintérêt pour la chose s’avérait absolu. Mais pas pour celle de la guerre. C’était surtout là le point qui perturbait totalement Aphrodite. Il fallait vraiment à Athéna se lier suffisamment à une personne afin d’envisager quoi que ce soit. Et on ne lui connaissait pas d’autres histoires que celle avec Pallas – même si cela avait jasé sur Ulysse et elle, la déesse de l’amour était bien placée pour savoir que ce n’était que du vent et qu’il ne s’était rien passé… même si elle n’aurait pas été autant adamantine quant aux sentiments de la déesse à l’égard de l’ingénieux mortel. 

Parce que quand même… Elle avait probablement eu un crush géant sur lui. En tout cas, lorsqu’Aphrodite la taquinait à ce sujet, Athéna l’envoyait paître d’une manière trop virulente pour être honnête. Et comme la déesse de l’amour était une emmerdeuse, elle profitait un maximum de la situation.

« Tu rougis, tu rougis ! triomphait-elle avec un sentiment bien mérité d’exultation.  
-Je ne rougis absolument pas, contestait une Athéna écarlate.  
-Ha ! HA ! Je savais bien que tu avais des sentiments pour ce mec… C’est le côté hyper astucieux que tu trouves kinky ?  
-N’importe quoi ! »

Et ainsi de suite. Cypris avait beau être la plus âgée des Olympiens, en relationnel elle n’avait jamais dépassé le stade de maturité des gamines de huit ans – du moins, dans son comportement. 

En vérité, elle était également capable d’analyse, et surtout, de ténacité. C’est pour cela que lorsque de nouveaux mots émergèrent pour décrire les types de sexualité, elle s’en empara avec avidité et essaya de les appliquer à ses deux objets d’étude favoris. Aux autres dieux et à elle-même, aussi, tant qu’on y était. 

Hestia et Athéna n’avaient qu’à bien se tenir : elle percerait rapidement leurs secrets.

*

Enfin rapidement… Tout le monde n’avait pas inventé Internet, aussi.

(En fait d’ailleurs elle n’avait jamais vraiment su qui c’était. Est-ce que c’était Thot, Hermès, les deux ensemble ou un troisième qu’elle ne connaissait pas ? Mais on s’éloignait du sujet.)

Elle avait en permanence une multitude d’onglets ouverts. Certains des mots qu’elle apprenait n’étaient pas encore entrés dans le dictionnaire, d’autres ressemblaient à une maladie qu’Asclépios aurait adoré soigner ou aux jeux de mots de Dionysos bourré. Cependant, il se détachait une idée globale de tout ce qu’elle apprenait : il existait des personnes qui n’étaient pas – et ne seraient jamais – sensibles à ses pouvoirs.

Au début, franchement, elle n’y crut pas. Elle pensa à un canular, comme lorsque les mortels avaient ressorti cette vieille ruine de calendrier maya, et prévu la fin du monde en 2012. Ainsi, elle alimenta considérablement la fréquence de recherche de questions insultantes telles que « Are asexuals real ? » ou « Is asexuality fake ? ». Mais au bout de plusieurs semaines intensives d’écumage du Net, elle dut se rendre à l’évidence : c’était bel et bien réel.

Hermès l’aidait dans cette quête informatique, non sans pouvoir s’empêcher de flirter un peu. Elle lui accorda d’ailleurs quelques privautés une ou deux fois, parce qu’il avait planqué ses stilettos. Une fois, d’ailleurs, il les abîma sans faire exprès. 

*

On devait être sur le coup des deux, trois heures du matin, à peu près, lorsqu’on frappa à la porte de l’appartement new-yorkais d’Athéna. Elle alla ouvrir dans le pantalon de jogging et le débardeur tricoté main qui lui servaient de pyjama… et faillit refermer la porte illico en grondant d’agacement.

« Attends ! lui lança une Aphrodite en robe de soirée à paillettes, un pied nu, toute déconfite.   
-Tu t’es mise au semi-barefooting ? analysa la stratège d’un regard critique.  
-Nan ! J’ai cassé mon talon, tu peux me prêter des chaussures pour me dépanner s’il te plaît ?  
-Je pense que cette excuse-là se place facilement dans le top dix des plus pourries que tu m’aies jamais données pour venir me parler, grogna l’autre déité.  
-Dix seulement ? minauda celle qu’Homère qualifiait d’"amie des sourires". Pourquoi pas trois ?  
-Tu oublies le "Oh, tu es invitée aussi ? ah c’est j’ _oubliais_ qu’on connaissait toutes les deux Hermès", le "j’ai envie d’emballer Seshat, tu peux me donner des cours de philo en accéléré ? je te revaudrai ça", le "toi qui es une intello, qu’est-ce que je peux bien offrir à Vör pour la Saint-Valentin ? je sais juste qu’elle aime lire", le "tu veux pas me tricoter des trucs assortis pour Freyr, Freyja et moi ? ce serait trop chou !", le "Je n’ai plus d’eau chaude, je peux venir prendre mon bain chez toi"…  
-La dernière, tu l’as inventée, bouda-t-elle. Je me lave pas à l’eau, seulement au lait d’ânesse tiède.  
-Tout à fait pharaonne. Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais retourner me coucher.  
-Non mais là, contesta Aphrodite en passant la jambe dans l’embrasure de la porte, je voulais vraiment te parler. Sérieusement.   
-Je doute fortement que tu connaisses la signification de ce terme », marmonna pour elle-même Athéna, avant de pourtant laisser entrer la frivole déesse. Malgré sa pique, la figure changeante de sa comparse était restée préoccupée, grave, même. 

Elle envoya valser le talon-aiguille brisé qu’elle tenait toujours à la main et s’installa lascivement sur le canapé du salon. La guerrière, l’imita, d’une façon moins gracieuse, en s’asseyant en tailleur sur un fauteuil voisin. Aphrodite soupira d’embarras et s’étendit davantage.

Une autre personne aurait peut-être reluqué les petits orteils fins, soigneusement vernis en rouge, la courbe voluptueuse de l’astragale, les jambes à peine couvertes par la mini-jupe fendue ; se serait attardée sur les bagues ornées de femmes nues, sur le bracelet de cheville ou le lacis de tatouages qui changeaient selon son humeur. Pas Athéna. Et maintenant, elle savait pourquoi.

Elle décida de se la jouer dramatique.

« Je sais ce que tu es. »

Son interlocutrice leva un sourcil sarcastique.

« Et là, je suis sensée répondre _Dis-le à voix haute_ , non ? »

Aph’ ne se laissa pourtant pas décontenancer. 

« Une asexuelle, lança-t-elle comme une bille de feu grégeois. Ou demi-sexuelle, je n’en suis pas certaine. »

Elle s’était attendue à la voir nier, sauter de son siège, écarquiller les yeux… Mais non. Athéna, pas impressionnée pour deux drachmes, continuait à parodier _Twilight_.

« Est-ce que tu as peur ? Ou tu crois que ça ne peut pas exister ? »

La déesse de l’amour coupa néanmoins court au jeu en étant franche – une fois n’était pas coutume.

« Au début, oui », admit-elle en triturant son collier. Sans rougir, elle confessa également : « J’ai essayé de te faire tomber amoureuse pendant des mois, avec Éros. De dieux, de déesses, de mortels, de mortelles, de moi… Et les autres gens dans le spectre ace que j’ai trouvés, aussi. Surtout les aromantiques. L’idée même de leur existence m’énervait tellement ! J’avais l’impression qu’ils se payaient ma fiole. Tu comprends ?  
-Pas tellement, non… remarqua Athéna, davantage pour l’agacer qu’autre chose.  
-C’est comme si Thanatos trouvait un type immortel ! C’est pénible, voilà.  
-Le monde est rempli de cons et pourtant, mon statut de déesse de la sagesse ne s’en porte pas tellement plus mal… »

Aphrodite s’arrêta soudain dans le grand déballage de ses sentiments.

« Là je vois bien que tu te moques ! (Un sourire de la tacticienne, subtilement camouflé en bâillement, lui répondit.) Tu as souri ! Ne mens pas, j’ai vu, tu as souri ! »

Il y avait de quoi sourire, en effet : Aphrodite ressemblait de nouveau à une petite fille de six ans, du moins, dans ses interactions sociales avec elle. Tout était redevenu normal.

**Author's Note:**

> **Références visuelles :**
> 
>  
> 
> Le tricot : http://t1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRgzQeE-spri6TmcYdcFBPJGurbuifmwN7z4LTGX0ixjTSbq13_ZP_5KlGI
> 
>  
> 
> Les bagues de pied d’Aphrodite :   
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/79355290528bf03e1cab7c6c9d7b937a/tumblr_mzympnE2dB1qas1mto5_500.jpg
> 
> https://36.media.tumblr.com/42b902a2fc847ea571da67e2c91d61d6/tumblr_mzympnE2dB1qas1mto4_500.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Son collier :  
> https://41.media.tumblr.com/f41960bf237e2da8294728174be9d67c/tumblr_mzympnE2dB1qas1mto3_500.jpg


End file.
